Angel
by ElectronicXD
Summary: Qué pasaría si hubiera un kwami legendario, el cual tenía el poder de crear (al igual que Ladybug) y destruir (al igual que Cat Noir) al mismo tiempo, (entre otros poderes), este era el kwami angel, que nunca le había concedido poderes a nadie, debido a que nunca alguien de corazón puro había existido… hasta ahora.
1. El inicio

Layla Bell de 15 años, se estaba mudando de Canadá a Paris ese día, a causa de que su padre consiguió un trabajo en aquella ciudad. después de que su mamá falleció ellos se la pasaban viajando en un intento fallido de olvidar la tristeza, aunque nada funcionó, Layla siempre había sido una niña extremadamente buena y bondadosa, con las intenciones más puras, siempre ayudaba a los demás con sus problemas o dilemas, sin embargo, ella nunca pedía ayuda a los demás con sus problemas ya que no quería molestar, era una chica muy alegre y amable amante de la naturaleza.

Tenía el cabello pelirrojo con reflejos dorados, ojos azules como el mar y labios rojo pálido (naturales) era delgada con curvas bien definidas, llevaba una polera celeste sencilla, con un chaleco de flores rojas, jeans blancos como la nieve y el relicario de oro que contenía la foto de ella su papá y su mamá antes de que falleciera.

\- ¡¿Cariño estás lista, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora?!- grito su padre

\- ***Suspiro*** ¡Enseguida voy!-grito- ***tal vez ahora podrá ser diferente* (sonrió)**

En el fondo siempre había tenido la esperanza de que podría permanecer en un lugar, pero era muy difícil su padre era un muy famoso diseñador de moda reconocido mundialmente (Se llamaba Leonardo Bell) que a menudo tenía que viajar para confeccionar atuendos que se usarían en desfiles de moda.

 **"** **En el avión"**

-Cariño te va encantar esta ciudad es bellísima, y la casa que nos compré es gigante con muchos juegos, un jacuzzi techado una hermosa vista una piscina, una sala de cine y una sala de juegos con realidad virtual- Dijo su padre

-Suena muy bien papá, sin embargo ¿me podrías decir con quien estas trabajando? Y ¿a qué escuela voy a asistir? - respondió a su padre

-Primero con quien estoy trabajando es una sorpresa, y lo otro es vas a asistir a la escuela de Paris a la cual tu nuevo chofer te va a llevar-

-hablado de eso… mmm ¿quería saber si podía ir a la escuela en mi bicicleta o patines? ¡Por favor!-Rogo Layla

-Mmm…- ***pensó su padre* miro a su hija y sus ojos suplicantes antes los cuales no pudo resistirse-** está bien, todo por mi niña

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-dijo Layla abrazando a su padre

 **Punto de vista de Kwami angel** ***Al fin llego, la elegida*** pensó.

 **Punto de viste de Layla**

 **Nueva casa**

Al entrar quede sorprendida con lo que vi, era hermosa con una mesa de mármol pulido, un candelabro de cristal, juegos de mesa, el jacuzzi y todo lo que se podrían imaginar, luego fuí a la cocina, era gigante con toda clase de artefactos me encantaba debido a que, antes de que muriera mi madre me había enseñado como cocinar toda clase de postres y cosas ***suspiro*** , luego me dirigí a mi habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso, era hermosa pintada de color turquesa con un suelo hecho de madera de color café rojizo, una alfombra blanco, una cama de dos plazas blanca con cojines blancos con rosas rojas, tenía fotos de mi padre, mi madre y yo, de paisajes etc, también tenía una televisión gigante donde, si quiero puedo jugar videojuegos ya que también tenía una repisa llena de ellos junto con libres (me encantan los videojuegos y libros de ciencia ficción), había un escritorio con un computador, una mesa de futbolito y para finalizar un gran ventanal de donde se puede contemplar toda la ciudad. ***mi asombro fue interrumpido por una voz***

\- ¿Te gusto pequeña?

-Me encanta papá- ***corrió a abrazarlo***

-Pero, aún queda una sorpresa más, sígueme

Seguí a mi padre al primer piso, luego al jardín donde se encontraba la piscina (que era gigante), pero luego mi vista se detuvo cuando vi a un cachorro blanco muy peludo, era adorable ***corrí a abrazarlo***

\- ¿Es para mí, papá? -Mire a mi padre que estaba sonriendo

\- Si, hija es un regalo, se cuánto deseabas una mascota- ***corrí a abrazarlo***

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

\- De nada princesa, ahora ve a acostarte, mañana tienes escuela

\- Buenas noches padre

\- Buenas noches cariño ***me voltee a verlo***

\- ¿Espera, el cachorro puede dormir conmigo?

\- Está bien ***corrí hacia el cachorro y lo tomé en brazos***

Llevaba al cachorro en brazos hasta mi habitación, al llegar ahí mi atención se vio dirigida a un cinturón con unas alas de ángel doradas en el medio de mi cama, deje al cachorro y me dirigí hacia mi cama para ver el cinturón era precioso.

\- Precioso ¿cierto? – ***di un salto***

Al darme vuelta vi una criaturita con alas de ángel, era blanco como la nieve con ojos celestes.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Pregunté un poco nerviosa

-Es un poco largo de explicar-dijo

-Tengo tiempo-dije asustada detrás de mi cama

-Okay… aquí va

Me explico lo que era, su nombre (Lily), lo que come (chocolate), porque me eligió, como funciona y mi deber de proteger a la gente, me sentí feliz y a la vez nerviosa, me encanta ayudar a las personas además de que me sentí muy agradecida porque me eligió, sin embargo, también sentí miedo de no poder lograrlo.

\- ¿Pero, y si no soy lo suficientemente buena? - ***se acercó a mi***

\- Confía en ti, estuve esperando a una persona como tú toda mi vida, créeme eres lo suficientemente buena para este trabajo – ( **eso me hizo sentir extrañamente segura de mi misma)**

-Okay, lo hare- dije decidida

-* **sonrió*** Muy bien, confiar en ti es el primer paso, ahora te explicaré tus poderes y como utilizarlos-

Ahora, al parecer tengo alas de ángel con las que puedo volar, lanzar ráfagas de viento (potentes) y lanzar plumas que tienen como efecto debilitar a la persona akumatizada quitándole poder por unos segundos, también tengo vista térmica de largo alcance con la cual poseo la capacidad de ver donde se encuentra el akuma, tengo súper velocidad (tanto sin las alas que volando), súper fuerza, puedo purificar los akumas, crear, destruir y tengo un arco con unas flechas que pueden perseguir a los malos para que los podamos encontrar por último puedo emitir luz con mis alas y transferirles poder a otros héroes.

También me explico cómo usarlos y que para que me transforme debo decir "Lily las alas"

\- ¿Okay? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí, pero hay algo más nadie debe saber tu verdadera identidad, ni siquiera tu padre es muy peligros para el

\- -Okay- dije

ahora duerme mañana tienes escuela- Lily sonrió

\- Buenas noches-

Me puse el pijama y me acosté al lado del cachorro que se había quedado dormido en la cama durante el transcurso de la conversación y me dormí pensando en que este iba a ser un gran año.


	2. heroína misteriosa

**Siguiente día**

Me levanté y lo primero que vi fue a Lily sonriéndome

-Hola-dije sonriendo

-Hola, ¿cómo despertaste? ¿dormiste bien? ¿¡tienes chocolate!?

-Tranquila sí, tengo chocolate, pero, espera me tengo que bañar, vestirme y luego comemos ¿okay?

\- Esta bien, pero recuerda el cinturón

-Sí, recuerdo

Me bañé, me vestí con unas calzas color turquesa una polera blanca larga, me puse el cinturón, un chaleco con flores rojas y por último mi relicario. Bajé al comedor esperando encontrar a mi padre, pero en su lugar encontré una nota que decía:

 ** _Lo siento hija, pero tuve que salir temprano en la mañana para una reunión con mi socio, para diseñar los trajes, tu desayuno está en el refrigerador, como método de disculpa preparé galletas de miel, sé que son tus favoritas, te amo hija,_**

-Lo siento Layla-Dijo Lily

-*sonreí* no te preocupes, ven vamos a comer

Me comí las galletas (estaban deliciosas), me las comí todas por lo que tuve que hacer más pero no fue un problema, tomé un vaso de leche tibia, le di chocolate a Lily que después se escondió en mi mochila, alimente al cachorro jugué le hice cariño un rato y después fui a la escuela en mí bicicleta.

 **En la escuela**

Estaba muy nerviosa, y al parecer Lily lo notó

-Está bien, tranquila eres asombrosa, confía en ti

-Gracias Lily- le di un poco de chocolate

-Eres la mejor Layla

-Somos las mejores *sonreí*

Estacione mi bicicleta y me dirigí al edificio por suerte nadie me estaba mirando, camine en un intento de encontrar mi salón que según el horario que me dio mi papá era la clase de la Sr bustie, hasta que choque con alguien

\- ¡Disculpa!

\- No hay problema siempre me pasa, soy un poco despistada a veces-dije mientras recogía mis libros

\- Igual disculpa debí haberme fijado más por donde pasaba

\- De verdad no te preocupes- Una vez que terminé de recoger mis libros miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes preciosos, al enderezarme completamente pude ver que el chico era Adrien Agreste un famoso modelo, y obviamente es modelo es muy lindo

\- ¿Eres Adrien Agreste el modelo cierto? - pregunté sonriendo

\- Si ¿me conoces? -pregunto nervioso

\- Si tus fotos están en todas partes- dije sonriendo, pero como no dijo nada decidí presentarme- Mi nombre es Layla

\- Qué lindo nombre -dijo sonriendo

\- Gracias- Sonó el timbre

\- A que salón vas- preguntó

\- Al de la señorita Bustie-dije

\- Igual que yo sigueme-dijo

Lo seguí hasta el salón donde todos me miraron mientras Adrien se fue a sentar, por suerte la profesora llego y me presento

-Bueno alumnos ella es Layla Bell ¿Layla quieres decirnos algo sobre ti?

Justo cuando iba a hablar una chica rubia dijo:

-Layla bell ¿Cómo Leonardo Bell el famoso diseñador de moda?

-Mmmm…si- dije no quería que nadie supiera quien era mi padre quería ser una chica normal una vez

Otra chica con pelo negro-azulado y de ojos celestes dijo

-Guau yo amo sus diseños es fantástico

\- ¿Quién te preguntó Marttinete? -dijo a rubia, entendí que ella era la chica presumida y superficial de esta escuela y no me agradó su actitud - Bueno, muchas gracias ¿Marinette es tu nombre? -ella asintió-estoy segura que a mi padre le agradaría escucharte

 **Punto de vista de Adrien**

Estaba pensando en mi señora Ladybug cuando escuche un uuuuh de toda la clase así que mire hacia el frente para encontrarme con la chica de hace rato, debo admitirlo es muy linda sus ojos y su pelo son sorprendentes, pero yo soy fiel a mi señora ladybug.

 **Punto de vista de layla**

Pude ver que esa chica rubia al quedo sorprendida, pero la verdad no tolero a su tipo de personas

-Bueno siguiendo con lo que iba a decir, a mí me gustan los videojuegos, leer novelas de ciencia ficción y amo a los animales.

-Okay señorita Layla puede ir a sentarse

Decidí sentarme al fondo donde podía concentrarme de otra manera hablaría toda la clase

-Muy bien hecho Layla-Dijo una sonriente Lily

-Gracias, la verdad es que no tolero a ese tipo de personas- saqué un pedazo de chocolate de mi bolsillo y se lo pasé a Lily que se lo comió con avidez.

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad**

Un chico estaba enojado por haber perdido la competencia de música

-Yo debía ser el ganador

-Si deberías, yo soy Hawk Moth y te doy el poder de que obligues a todos a escuchar tu música a cambio de los miraculous de ladybug y cat noir

-Entendido

 **Layla**

-Hay una emergencia debes salir y pelear recuerda confía en ti y tus instintos-dijo Lily

-okay, -dije emocionada mi primera lucha-Profesora-*levanté la mano*- ¿puedo ir al baño? -asintió-pero y si no puedo- dije al salir del salón

-Si puedes recuerda eres la elegida no dudes de ti misma

-Okay, "Lily las alas"

Me transforme en una heroína con traje plateado, alas de ángel, antifas dorado al igual que el cinturón, con un arco y flechas en la espalda y botas blancas.

 **Marinette**

\- "ladybug milagrosa"-dije

 **Adrian**

\- "Plagg las garras"

Al llegar vi a mi señora

-Hola mi lady-dije besando su mano, pero ella la aparto

-No tenemos tiempo para eso gatito-djo

Tratamos de acercarnos, pero nos golpeó con una ola de música y caímos al suelo

-Hola, Ladybug y Cat noir al fin llegan, aunque creo que no fue una buena decisión ya que acabaré con ustedes

Pero antes de que pudiéramos hablar, una figura con alas de ángel apareció por atrás.


	3. No Es Capítulo

Hola chicos/a, bueno espero que les esté gustando la historia, es la primera vez que escribo una y les quería agradecer mucho por leerla, voy a subir nuevos capítulos los sábados y domingos, pero se que es esperar mucho por lo que en esos 2 días voy a subir 4 capítulo 2 el domingo y 2 el sábado.


	4. Amigos

**Layla**

Controlar las alas y mis poderes era fácil, así que fui volando en busca hasta encontrar la persona akuatizada, cuando vi a los que parecen Cat noir y Ladybug acorralados.

-¡Hey! Aquí-dije

\- ¿Quién eres tú?, pero no importa destruiré igual-dijo acercándose a mi

Volé hasta el con mi súper velocidad di vueltas alrededor de él hasta que lo confundí cayó y se mareo, lego lancé una ráfaga de viento con mis alas por lo cual quedo tirado y aturdido en el suelo, aproveché y fui hasta el usé mi visión térmica para ver donde estaba el akuma eran sus lentes así le lancé una pluma la cual le quito los poderes por 30 segundos.

\- ¿Qué me hiciste? 'no tengo mis poderes

-*Sonreí* Salvarte- Tomé sus lentes los rompí y Salió el akuma lo tomé y dije "Pureza de vuelta" salió una luz dorada y luego la mariposa blanca, pero luego recordé que tenía que arreglar la ciudad y dije "Magia del ángel" una ola dorada salió de mí y arreglo toda la ciudad

-¡Guau esto es increíble!-dije llena de emoción

-Si demasiado ¿Quién eres? - Una voz llamo desde atrás eran Ladybug y Cat noir

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no he pensado en un nombre todavía, pero me gusta "angel blanco"

\- ¿Todavía? ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en esto? -Tomo la palabra Cat noir con cara confundida

-Mmm…hoy-dije avergonzada

\- ¿Qué? Eso es Imposible ¿Cómo supiste perfectamente qué hacer y salvaste a la persona en tan solo 5 minutos? – Dijo Ladybug

-Mmm… la verdad es que mi Kwami dijo que confiara en mí y mi instinto y eso es lo que hice- Mi cinturón empezó a parpadear- Bueno ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes, pero ahora debo volar dije "alas doradas" o mejor dicho desaparecer, y con eso me esfume y volví a la escuela

 **Cat noir**

-Guau ¿Quién era ella? – pregunté con una sonrisa- es increíble

-Lo sé, pero aun no confío en ella, no hasta saber cuál es su miraculous – dijo Ladybug-Mi anillo empezó a sonar

-Bueno adiós mi Lady un gusto volver a verte-dije guiñando un ojo

 **Layla**

-¡Lo hiciste genial Layla!-dijo Lily

-Gracias Lily, todo te lo debo a ti por apoyarme- dije dándole un poco de chocolate

Entre de nuevo en el salón de clase, por suerte para mí acababa de sonar el timbre de recreo, así que fui a buscar mi mochila, Lily entro en ella y después saqué el recipiente de galletas de miel que preparé en la mañana, pero como no conocía a nadie me senté sola en mesa del patio.

-Hola Layla, te quería dar las gracias por lo de esta mañana- dijo Marinette

-No te preocupes-dije sonriendo-las presumidas no me agradan tampoco

\- ¿Entonces te gustaría sentarte con nosotras? - dijo la chica Alya

-Si seguro – Fui a su mesa - ¿Quieren galletas? -pregunté

-Seguro dijeron al unísono-las mordieron y sus expresiones cambiaron a de asombro

-Estas galletas son exquisitas, deliciosas seguiría hablando, pero tengo que seguir comiendo -dijo Alya por lo cual una sonrisa se impregno en mi cara

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Martinette- ¿Quién las preparó?

Antes de que pudiera responder Adrien con su amigo que creo que se llamaba Nino

\- ¿Quién preparo qué? – dijo Adrien

-Estas galletas, son celestiales-dijo Alya

Adrien y Nino tenían cara de confundidos por lo que les ofrecí una galleta a ambos, y al comerla no podían parar, eso siempre sucede con estas galletas.

-¡Guau! Esto es el cielo -Dijo Adrien al acabar su galleta

\- ¿Quién las preparó? -dijo Nino

-Mmmm… Yo-dije y todos me miraron

-¡Guau!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Eres una increíble cocinera Layla-dijo Adrien sonriéndome provocando que me sonrojara

\- ¿Qué sabes cocinar además de estas deliciosas galletas? - Pregunto Nino

-Mmm… diferentes tipos de postres, pasteles y demás

\- ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar? – pregunto Marinette

-Fue mi madre- *No quería decirles sobre la muerte de mi madre, ellos no necesitaban saber*

\- ¿Ella era chef? -Preguntó Alya

-Nop, ella era modelo, pero como papá ganaba mucho dinero ella donaba todas sus ganancias a los pobre los animales callejeros para que tuvieran un hogar- me ponía contenta hablar así de mi madre ella era una mujer muy buena y amble. Mire mi relicario con la foto

\- ¿Era ella? - preguntó Adrien con una mirada triste

-Si-dije sonriendo, vi sus caras llenas de compasión, pero justo cuando iba a hablar tocaron el timbre para volver a clase-Vamos-dije y ellos asintieron

Entre en la sala y fui rápidamente a sentarme, la profesora entró e hizo la clase. Cuando faltaban más o menos 15 para terminar la clase la profesora dijo que teníamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas

-Okay, Adrien y nino, Marinette y Alya, Sabrina y Chloe, Rose y beca, Kim y Max, ***** **yo levanto la mano*** si señorita bell

-Quería saber si había una posibilidad de que hiciera el trabajo sola

\- ¿Por qué razón? - todos me miraban

-La verdad es que me siento más cómoda trabajando sola-dije

-Está bien

-Gracias profesora

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí a mi bicicleta para ir a casa, cuando oí una voz, me di la vuelta para ver a Adrien, Marinette, Nino y Alya

\- ¿Hey, que pasa? - dije sonriendo

-¿Queríamos saber si mañana querías ir al cine con nosotros? A ver batallas de androides 4-Dijo Nino

-Mmm… la verdad mi papá había comprado esa película antes de que saliera en el cine, pero no la he visto porque él dijo que la viéramos juntos y todavía no puedo, pero ahora podría verla con ustedes y no se preocupen por la pantalla en la casa hay una sala de cine y puedo hacer postres ¿qué les parece? -dije

-Me convenciste con los postres-dijo Adrien *sonriendo*

-igual- dijeron todos al unísono

-*Sonreí* okay hasta mañana-empecé a pedalear a mi casa

-Nuevos amigos, que bien-dijo Lily desde la mochila


	5. La cena

**Punto de vista de Adrien**

Volví a mi casa junto con Nino para hacer el trabajo, pero al entrar me encontré con mi padre él dijo que teníamos que ir a una cena con un socio del trabajo, por lo cual tuve que decirle a Nino que hiciera el trabajo solo y yo también lo voy a tener que hacer solo el no tuvo ningún problema con eso, así que fui a mi habitación, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la chica nueva y tampoco de preguntarme quien era ese ángel y como purifico el akuma y arregló todo, así que le pregunte a Plagg.

-Ese es el kwami legendario del ángel

\- ¿Legendario? -pregunte confundido

-Veras nadie creía que existía porque nunca había concedido poderes a nadie hasta ahora ¿me puedes dar mi queso?

-Después, sigue explicando

-Recuerdas que te dije que tu poder de destruir y el poder de crear de la mariquita eran los más poderosos-*Asentí*- bueno este Kwami es legendario por eso, el posee ambos dones, lo cual lo hace el más poderoso de todos nosotros, por lo cual no era seguro que le otorgara ese poder a nadie, ya que nunca había existido alguien de corazón puro hasta ahora.

-Entonces esta es la primera vez que este kwami concede poderes a alguien ya que nunca había existido alguien de corazón puro hasta ahora lo cual quiere decir que esta chica tiene un corazón puro? -pregunte confundido

-Exactamente, ahora dame mi queso

-Está bien

 **Marinette**

Llegue a mi casa salude a mis padres y fui a mi habitación tenía 1 hora antes de que Alya llegara a hacer el trabajo así que aproveche de preguntarle a tikky sobre la chica angel de hoy.

Tikky le dio la misma explicación que Plagg a Adrián

\- ¿Entonces ella no es mala?

-No, esa es la razón por la que el Kwami la eligió como su única ama en la historia ella tiene un corazón puro

-Ella es más poderosa que nosotros?

-Sí

\- ¿Guau, pero no debemos preocuparnos?

-Nop, descuida Marinette-Tikky sonrió

 **Punto de vista de Layla**

Llegue a casa

Saludé a mi papá acaricie al cachorro lo tome en brazos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, para hacer el trabajo.

-Yo te ayudaré-dijo Lily saliendo de la mochila- Se casi todo recuerda soy un kwami legendario

-Mmm okay, y como agradecimiento *saque un trozo de chocolate* aquí tienes

-Eres la mejor- dijo Sonriendo- Empecemos

Terminamos alrededor de 1 hora después el cachorro ya estaba dormido, estaba agotada así que decidí hacer lo que siempre hago en estos casos… cocinar pastel de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Lily-Dije sonriendo

-No te preocupes, fue un gusto, pero ¿tienes chocolate? -dijo con mirada suplicante

-Tengo algo mejor que el chocolate-dije

-Nada es mejor que el chocolate-Dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Mmm… y ¿el pastel de chocolate? -dije con una sonrisa

-Si eso si-Vamos

Fui a la cocina, saque los ingredientes del refrigerador, al abrirlo encontré muchos tipos de comida, por lo cual pensé que mi papá tenía invitados a la cena, me puse en marcha y una vez que termine el pastel le di un trozo a Lily, pero justo cuando iba a ir a mi habitación alguien llamó a la puerta, y mi papá apareció rápidamente por el pasillo, así que Lily se escondió.

\- ¿Quién es papá?

-Mi nuevo socio y su hijo, vienen a cenar

Al abrir la puerta pude ver a un hombre alto, la verdad daba miedo y a un chico que resulto ser

\- ¿Adrian?

\- ¿Layla?

\- ¿Se conocen? - Dijo mi papá

-Sí, de la escuela- dije sonriendo

-Bueno es un placer conocer a la amiga de mi hijo

-Igualmente señor- le dije a aquel hombre

 **Pvd de Adrien**

Que buena suerte, por lo menos no voy a estar tan incómodo, como en otras reuniónes a las que he tenido que asistir con mi padre, de hecho, estay hasta emocionado por, poder convivir más con Layla… espera, ¿Por qué dije eso?

 **Punto de vista de Layla**

Que, bueno que esté Adrien, por lo menos voy a atener con quien hablar

-Bueno a cenar- Dijo mi padre

-Permítame ayudarle-dijo el padre de Adrien

-Seguro, por aquí- dijo señalando la cocina, por lo cual yo me quede sola con Adrien

-Bueno… ¿Así que él es tu padre? -Preguntó

-Sip, sé que parece un poco raro, pero- Iba a seguir, pero el hablo

-La verdad parece muy buena onda

-Gracias, tu padre es muy, … (No sabía que decir)

-No te preocupes, por eso la verdad es muy intimidante

Justo iba a responder, pero mi padre y el Sr Agreste entraron

-Hora de cenar, vamos

Fuimos al comedor


End file.
